This invention pertains to the treatment of blood vessels and, more particularly, to the treatment of dilated veins.
Blood vessels, and specifically veins, in the gastrointestinal tract of a body can often become enlarged. For example, a vein which becomes enlarged and lengthened is known as a varix. Such varices can occur in the wall of the gastrointestinal tract, for example in the vicinity of the lower esophageal sphincter. A dilated vein at the margin of the anus or nearby within the rectum is known as a hemorrhoid. An erosion in the mucous membrane of the gastrointestinal tract is known as an ulcer. Bleeding from ulcers can be either from veins or arteries. Varices, hemorrhoids and ulcers are more suspectable to undesirable bleeding than normal vessels.
Sclerotherapy is used to treat bleeding of esophageal varices. However, rebleeding is still common in patients receiving sclerotherapy. In addition, the injection of sclerosing agents induces various local and systemic complications. Ligation was developed in an attempt to provide an endoscopic therapy that would be at least as effective as sclerotherapy but have fewer complications. Unfortunately, relatively large vessels can be difficult to ligate. In addition, the ligation procedure can cause tears in the vessel. Hemorrhoids have been treated in the same manner as varices, but these treatment techniques suffer from the same disadvantages discussed above.
For patients with severely bleeding ulcers, surgery may be required to cauterize the vasculature in the vicinity of the ulcer. Unfortunately, surgical intervention is a major operation with all attendant morbidities, mortality and risk of failure requiring further surgery.
As can be seen from the foregoing, there is a need for a new and improved method for treating varices, hemorrhoids and gastric ulcers.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a minimally invasive method for injecting a material into a vessel in the gastrointestinal system of the body to substantially occlude the vessel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which the injected material is a nonbiodegradable material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which the material is injected as at least one solution and thereafter forms a solid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which the at least one solution includes a solution from which a nonbiodegradable solid precipitates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which the solution includes a biocompatible polymer and a biocompatible solvent.